Flower Road
by cicimotLee
Summary: Oh Sehun, pengusaha muda jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah 17 tahun bernama Kim Jongin saat pertama kali melihatnya bergelantung di atas pohon dengan posisi yang sangat konyol. SeKai / HunKai / SeJong bottomKai DLDR!


**Title : Flower Road**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Author : Cicimotlee**

 **Oneshoot ~**

 ** _Inspired by Flower Road song by Sejeong Gugudan, listen to the song while reading for the better feels :)_**

 ** _Sorry for typos and happy reading_**

 **HunKai**

 _The first time i know you was when i saw you hanging up on a tree..._

 _And you look so adorable with your uniform school_

 _God is loves me so much that i got you for myself... That i can found an angel like you in between my darkness world._

 _Don't you think to leave me for any reason, because you're also my reason to still alive._

 _세훈_

 **HunKai**

 _Spring, May 2014 Jinan South Korea_

Oh Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman kota di pedalaman Jinan, bola mata berwarna cokelat dengan bingkai kelopak mata yang tajam itu menatap dengan pandangan biasa, tanpa arti dan tidak terbaca oleh siapapun.

Garis wajahnya yang tegas dengan hidung mancung, rahang tajam dan bibir yang tipis, di sertai rambut hitam legam dengan sedikit poni yang berjatuhan. Tampan sekali, belum lagi baju turtleneck berwarna cream yang ia pakai, di padukan jaket musim gugur berwarna hitam.

Dengan tinggi badan semampai dan tubuh yang proposional, Oh Sehun dapat memikat hati banyak orang.

"Ck, musim semi di Jinan tidak begitu buruk ternyata"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia mengambil ponsel di saku jaket nya dan mengetikan pesan kepada sang ibu, memberitahu jika dirinya baik-baik saja di Jinan.

"Lebih baik aku pulang, udara semakin dingin"

Sehun mulai berdiri dari duduk nya di bangku taman dan memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket, ia kemudian berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan di saku jaket panjangnya.

Sehun memilih rute jalanan kecil menuju villa milik keluarganya di Jinan. Dia sudah dua hari berada disini untuk perjalanan bisnis, jadi dia hapal jalan kecil menuju villa itu.

Ia menyukai bagaimana hawa pedesaan yang sangat kental di sini, dengan pohon-pohon bunga sakura yang berjejeran di pinggir jalan dan juga satu pohon besar yang selalu paling menonjol bagi Sehun. Orang-orang disini menyebutnya sebagai 'Pohon Mati' yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Sehun.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai membawanya menuju jalanan kecil dengan banyak pohon di sekelilingnya, dengan sengaja Sehun memelankan laju langkahnya hanya untuk menikmati suasana yang begitu dramatis ini.

"Hmmm" Sehun menggumam dengan senyum di bibirnya, matanya terus menyusuri keindahan pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa di sini begitu sejuk?"

Sehun bertanya entah pada siapa, ia lalu terkekeh mendapati dirinya sangat konyol.

Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran terlihat sangat indah di jalanan ini dengan kuncup yang terbuka lebar, menerbangkan wewangian segar yang tertiup angin.

"Huh?"

Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang pelan saat hampir melewati Pohon Mati. Bukan, bukan pohon yang tanpa daun maupun bunga itu yang menjadi perhatiannya, karena memang pohon itu sudah seperti itu sejak dahulu.

Tapi...

Sesuatu yang bergelantungan di salah satu dahan kokoh pohon tersebut yang membuatnya penasaran.

Sesuatu ah tidak, itu seseorang...

Seorang lelaki dengan seragam sekolah menengahnya, terdiam di sebuah dahan dengan posisi menelungkup, perutnya menahan tubuhnya di atas dahan tersebut agar seimbang.

Apa-apaan lelaki itu?

Apa dia sedang mencari perhatian? Tapi, di jalanan ini bahkan tidak ada yang lewat selain dirinya. Jalan ini sangat sepi setiap hari nya, apalagi pada sore hari seperti sekarang.

Atau jangan-jangan dia korban pembunuhan dan di biarkan bergelantungan di pohon seperti itu?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pemikiran-pemikiran konyol yang terbesit di otaknya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Sehun mulai melangkah mendekati pohon besar itu, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti...

Saat dengan tiba-tiba tubuh di atas sana bergerak pelan, kemudian di susul kepala lelaki itu yang mendongak secara perlahan, seolah gerakan slow motion bagi Sehun.

Dan Sehun tidak luput memperhatikan semua itu, wajahnya secara perlahan mulai terlihat jelas di mata Sehun.

Lelaki itu...

Dengan mata kantuknya, hidung nya yang mungil dan jangan lupakan bibir tebalnya yang berwarna layaknya stawberry muda.

Rambut cokelat tua nya yang berbentuk jamur melingkar itu terlihat sangat halus di terbangkan oleh angin sepoy dari arah barat.

Dan Sehun terpukau...

Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hey!"

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berteriak, memanggil si lelaki muda yang masih betah bergelantungan di dahan dengan wajah menukik heran menatap Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, melainkan tatapan yang semakin heran pada Sehun dari lelaki itu. Dengan mata besarnya yang membulat lucu, membuat Sehun terkekeh dalam hati.

 _He looks so adorable too much to not stunned my heart._

"Apa kau mendengarku anak muda?"

Sehun masih terus berbicara, walau sang lawan bicara seolah tidak tertarik padanya.

"Turunlah, kau akan sesak nafas jika tidur dalam posisi seperti itu!"

Beberapa lama jeda sebentar, dan Sehun sedikit terkejut saat melihat si lelaki muda mulai menurunkan dirinya dengan cara meloncat.

"Apa _ahjussi_ bicara padaku?"

Sehun tergelak saat itu juga, dengan wajah polos dan mata yang membulat besar itu, si pemuda bertanya padanya membuat Sehun terhibur.

"Ku rasa kau tidak sebegitu bodoh untuk menanyakannya padaku"

Pemuda itu memajukan bibirnya kesal, dan Sehun kembali terpukau. Mengapa ada lelaki yang sangat menggemaskan seperti dia?

" _Ahjussi_ baru saja mengejekku bodoh"

Dengan langkah menghentak, si lelaki muda menghampiri Sehun dan saat itulah jantung Sehun memompa darahnya semakin cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku Kim Jongin, _ahjusi_?"

Jongin, si pemuda mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk salam perkenalan pada Sehun yang masih termagu di depannya.

Dengan pelan Sehun menjabat tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu, jemari besar Sehun melingkupi jemari Jongin.

"Oh Sehun, dan... jangan panggil aku _ahjussi!_ "

Jongin terkekeh kecil membuat Sehun semakin berdebar.

 _Your smile makes me want to smile automaticlly for some reason that i doesn't even know..._

"Aku baru tujuh belas tahun, pasti _ahjussi_ sudah tua"

Sebiji urat muncul di dahi Sehun saat mendengar kata 'tua' dari bibir Jongin.

"Hey aku baru dua puluh tujuh tahun kau tahu? Dan itu tidak tua!"

"Tetap saja, _ahjussi_ lebih tua sepuluh tahun dariku dan itu artinya kau tua"

Sehun merasa gemas sendiri, hey! Lagipula ia kesini untuk berjalan pulang, lalu kenapa dirinya malah terjebak mengobrol konyol dengan bocah di depan Pohon Mati seperti ini? Ck.

"Sudahlah terserah, aku pulang"

" _Ahjussi_ tunggu!"

Jongin mencekal lengan Sehun membuat pria tampan itu kembali menoleh padanya, dan melihatnya yang sedang mengulum bibir dengan gugup.

"Apa?"

Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazer seragam sekolahnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Ini dariku, simpan baik-baik ya

 _ahjussi!_ "

Sehun menatap bingung pin berbentuk bunga di tangannya dengan warna biru langit. Dan tatapannya teralih pada Jongin yang masih tersenyum manis di depannya.

"Karena _ahjussi_ adalah orang pertama yang peduli padaku... Terimakasih Sehun _ahjussi_ "

Sehun merasa tertegun saat ia melihat manik mata Jongin meredup namun senyum di bibirnya tetap mengembang.

"Apa mak-"

Cup

"Sampai jumpa _ahjussi_!"

Jongin melambai pada Sehun dan berlari menjauh setelah sebelumnya berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi kiri Sehun.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

 **HunKai**

 _Spring, May 2016 Jinan South Korea_

"Apa yang sedang Tuan Oh pikirkan?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut membuyarkan lamunan Sehun yang sejak tadi masih larut dalam kenangan indahnya bersama seseorang.

"Jongin"

Ya, Jongin. Seseorang yang sama yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Sehun membalas senyuman itu dan mengecup bibir merah Jongin penuh cinta sebelum menarik lelaki yang lebih muda itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku, sedang memikirkan kita"

Jongin memeluk erat pinggang Sehun, ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun yang menunduk untuk balas menatapnya.

"Kita?"

"Yah kita, saat pertama kali kita bertemu"

Jongin tersenyum dengan mata menyipit, tagannya semakin erat memeluk Sehun dan kakinya mulai naik keatas sofa yang mereka duduki, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang Sehun, nyaman sekali.

"Itu sangat memalukan"

"Hm, kau menciumku padahal kita belum sal-"

"YAK! Tidak usah di lanjutkan!"

Sehun tertawa dengan ringisan kecil karena Jongin baru saja mencubit pinggangnya.

"Hey, tapi kau sangat lucu sayang"

"Isshhh, pada akhirnya kau juga yang tergila-gila padaku _ahjussi_!"

Sehun mengusak rambut Jongin "Tentu, kau sangat menggemaskan dan rapuh"

"Aku tidak rapuh!"

"Hmm.."

"Ishhh aku tidak lemah tahu!"

Sehun hanya menggumam pelan, memang Jongin tidak lemah. Tapi hati lelaki muda itu sudah sangat rapuh.

Tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini sejak usianya 10 tahun, hidup sendirian di desa Jinan dengan modal bekerja disana sini, di buang oleh orang tua kandungnya ke panti asuhan dan di buang kembali oleh orang tua angkatnya ke jalanan.

Jongin selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sore hari dengan bergelantungan pada Pohon Mati berharap agar Tuhan segera mencabut nyawanya saja dengan cara seperti itu.

Dan Sehun merasa ia sangat sesak saat tahu semuanya tentang Jongin, yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya. Pendamping hidupnya, mereka kini sedang berbulan madu.

Sehun merasa sangat beruntung karena ia mau melalukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jinan yang biasanya membuatnya malas. Karena ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Jongin, yahh Tuhan pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini.

"Hey, Jongin"

"Hm..?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan kini mengangkat tubuh Jongin agar duduk di pangkuannya, Jongin refleks memeluk leher Sehun dengan wajah merona.

"Kenapa kau sangat cantik?"

"Ish aku ini laki-laki"

"Aku tahu, kau punya penis"

"Yak!"

Jongin memukul pundak Sehun "Kenapa kau mesum sekali sih dasar tua!"

"Hey, kau mencintai si tua ini" Sehun tergelak dengan nada tidak setuju pada ucapan Jongin dan Jongin merasa sangat kesal karena ia setuju dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali hari ini, hm?"

"Tidak ko" Jongin mengelak, tangannya memainkan rambut belakang Sehun membuat Sehun nyaman.

"Jongin.."

Jongin mendongak, dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun mengunci tatapan mata Jongin padanya, dan mulai memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Jongin.

Memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai meraup bibir tebal Jongin yang sedikit terbuka dengan bibir tipisnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun jatuh cinta pada lelaki di pangkuannya ini.

Sehun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jongin, menyesapnya bergantian, di balas dengan kecupan dalam Jongin pada bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sehun melepaskan ciuman romantis itu membuat Jongin di dera rasa malu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin, dan aku akan selalu menikahimu pada musim-musim semi berikutnya, memberimu banyak bunga sakura dengan daisy merah di tengah-tengahnya persis seperti saat dulu aku melamarmu..."

"...aku akan kembali jatuh cinta padamu untuk yang ke ribuan kalinya saat aku menciummu. Dan aku akan menjaga pin indah yang kau berikan padaku atas nama ibumu sebagai imbalannya"

"Seh-"

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin cepat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi, ingatkan aku jika aku lupa pada janjiku, kau bisa membunuhku Jongin"

Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya, Sehun malaikatnya... baru saja mengatakan untaian kata yang amat manis.

Dengan perasaan berdebar Jongin langsung memeluk leher Sehun dan mengecup pelipis pria kecintaannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku"

Sehun balas memeluk pinggang Jongin...

"Tidak akan!"

 _Flower road ..._

 _The time feels so precuous when i walking alone through the street with you right by my side..._

 _Thanks for give me you loves._

 _Ans thanka for give me a hope._

 **THE END**

 **Wahhh gaje yah, wkwk...** **thanks for reading and review** *


End file.
